


Melissa and "Sheriff" the Hall Monitor

by hbrooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Karina was making Sheriff and Melissa art and through discussion the idea for this became something too much to talk about so I wrote it. Don't hate me too much.</p>
<p>"Sheriff" so called because he's seen as a strict hall monitor (though how does he make it cool?) asks Melissa to go to the baseball game and out after, if they win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissa and "Sheriff" the Hall Monitor

Melissa doodled on her note, not paying attention to the drone of Mr. Goodwin. History was so stupid: especially since he got it all wrong. She knew how to read, for crying out loud. When the bell rang she crammed her books and notes into her backpack and escaped the classroom.

Passing by the central fountain just outside the school she heard her name.

“Melissa!” Stilinski said.

She stifled a groan. “Sheriff” as he was called waved at her. How had he managed to make hall monitor cool? Probably because he was the best pitcher Beacon Hills High had seen, and probably because it meant he could get away with yelling at other students. At least he wasn’t a bully.

She stopped, and turned around. She’d learned he just run up to her anyway.

“Yes?”

He strutted up to her, full of himself, as always.

“You gonna come to the game tomorrow?” he asked. “It’d be nice if you could.”

“Sheriff and Melissa yeah!” some guy hooted.

“Shut it, Gruber,” Stilinski said. “Sorry, he’s a little ethusiastic. Anyway ….”

“Didn’t plan on it. Got to study.”

He seemed a little crestfallen. She shouldn’t feel so bad at that look on his face.

“Oh.”

She took a deep breath, and, without knowing why, reversed her decision. He was cute, after all. “I supposed I could go, this once.”

He lit up. “Awesome! We all go to O’Neil’s Pizza after, you should come to.”

Feeling a little wild, she said, “Okay, but only if you win.”

“I’ll plan on winning then,” he winked at her. “I’ll see you at the game. Wouldn’t hurt to bring a poster.”

She laughed, and watched him walk away. A poster! Like she’d have time for that. It was like she had a crush on him or anything. He’d been the one to ask her, again and again. Well, maybe just one other time.

After working on homework she got a ride with her friend Nancy to the game.

“I think he’s handsome,” her friend said when they sat on the bleachers. “I mean, he’s a little shit sometimes, but he’s got a nice face, and … ass.” Nancy giggled.

Melissa rolled her eyes. “Why do they call him ‘Sheriff’?”

“Hall monitor,” Nancy said, watching the players. “But he plays teachers like mad. I hear he has some of the best parties seeing in Beacon Hills for 20 years. Course, they are near impossible to find. He’s a sneak!”

Melissa thought this new information over. Well, that certainly explained the swagger and strutting. And the meek demeanor in front of teachers.

The game began, and Melissa watched. He played well enough, she supposed, but didn’t really know too much other than hit the ball and run. She cheered when they scored and booed with the other team hit well.

By the last part of the game, the Beacon Hills Tornados were tied with the opposing team: the Green Hill Sirens. She wasn’t sure if she wanted her team to win.

Stilinski was pitching furiously, and finally managed to strike out every batter until Beacon Hills got another inning where they hit one run—barely. It took two outs, two strikes and finally someone hit. They’d won. It meant she’d be going to O’Neil’s.

“Nancy,” she said. “I promised I’d go to O’Neil’s after. Come with me. I don’t want to be alone with that many guys.”

Nancy nodded solemnly, then grinned. “Yeah!”

Sheriff spotted her in the crowd, winked and waved, the hurried off the field to change. Melissa stuck around with Nancy and some others students. Thankfully, it wasn’t cold out.

“You are so the apple of his eye, Melissa,” Nancy said. “I mean come on, he won the game so he could see you later. How romantic is that?”

“I guess.”

“Like the raven said—” Nancy cleared her throat. “—‘Nevermore’ with that bullshit Melissa. The most popular guy at school is asking you out. Practically, okay fine, but still!”

“Okay, okay,” she said. “I get it, fine. I’ll be happy or something.”

The baseball team arrived in the parking lot, cheering still. Stilinski came up to her. “Hey, glad you could make it. Want a ride to O’Neils?”

“This is my friend, Nancy.” Melissa gestured. “She’s gonna come with.”

“Okay,” he said. “You can both ride with me if you want.”

“I can drive,” Nancy said, cooly. “We’ll can drive.”

He shook Nancy’s hand. “Nice to meet you. See you both in a little bit then!”

He trotted off to his car, and drove off.

Nancy watched him, her face a little icy. When he was gone she grinned and dragged Melissa to their station wagon.

“What was that all about, miss be-nice-to-him.”

“It’s my duty as best friend to make sure he knows not to fuck up.”

Melissa nodded. “And you did your part well, thanks.”

O’Neil’s was packed when they arrived: the noise was almost unbearable. Stilinski waved them over, and gave her a drink: Coke. She took it, and said thanks. He really was handsome: flush after winning and grinning with his friends. She felt a little burning. Okay fine, she liked the handsome jerk. There. She thought it. Fine.

“Glad you could make it.” He tucked a tiny daisy into her ear.

“Aw,” Gruber said. “Sheriff, I think you’re in love.”

Stilinski said nothing to deny or confirm. “Don’t be jealous, Gruber. We ordered like ten pizzas, so just dig in when they get here.”

“Thanks.” Melissa touched the flower. She smiled.

“Nancy,” Stilinski said, “this is Ivan, he thinks your hot.”

Ivan turned bright red and stammered something. Nancy gave him cool appraisal. “Well, perhaps if he thinks so he should tell me himself. Only proper for a man to do, don’t you think?”

He nodded in agreement.

Someone in the back cheered, and it caught. Everyone roared their cheer through the small parlor and jumped up in elation. “FINALS!” Caught up in it, Melissa was thrown against Stilinski and, in the moment of passion, he kissed her.

The kiss was soft, yet firm, and dry unlike that one boy she kissed in middle school who was all wet and slobbery. She kissed him back, her hand seeking his neck, and his twining in her curls. Like an arrow, the action pierced her, and she knew that after tonight, she would never be able to look at him the same way again. Perhaps she should have said yes sooner. Better late than never. When the broke apart, more cheering went around. Even Nancy managed to looked warm and happy.


End file.
